


Если слишком скучно

by KisVani



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Что бывает, если двоим братьям-экспериментаторам ужасно скучно?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Д’Эвин, рассказывая, как на их родине было до ужаса скучно, обмолвился, что целовался и тискался с кузиной, он сказал: «Скажем так, хорошо, что мы с Джоном оба братья». Но когда это кому-то мешало, верно?

Д’Эвин зашипел и дернул ногой.

— Джонни, мать твою, ты бы хоть руки в теплой воде подержал, — сказал он, оборачиваясь через плечо. — Или, не знаю, потер. А то будто ледышки.

Его младший братец поморщился, он казался совсем бледным в холодном свете ламп под потолком мастерской. Если было видно одно лицо да руки — не так заметно, как теперь, когда Джон полностью голый.

— Ну можно подумать, руки холодные, — пробурчал он. — Вот же неженка.

Но принялся послушно тереть ладони друг о друга. Д’Эвин вздохнул и опять опустил голову на матрас.

Многое может случиться, когда тебе совершенно нечем заняться, пойти некуда, а от всех знакомых и их разговоров, исключая брата, тошнит и тебя, и их. Скука, бутылка спиртного и тяга к экспериментам в сочетании с нежеланием выбираться из мастерской за домом могут привести к самым неожиданным вещам.

Например, вам с братом может прийти в голову, что переспать друг с другом — это хорошая идея.

Д’Эвин почувствовал чуть скользкие от массажного масла ладони Джонни на своих ягодицах и вздохнул.

— Только не говори, что опять холодные, — буркнул Джон.

— Нет, все хорошо, — ответил Д’Эвин, — ты продолжай.

Может, Джон и хотел сказать на это что-то, а, может, и нет. Идея с самого начала была его: они сидели в мастерской, на притащенном им же матрасе, болтали о всякой фигне… и Джон сказал, что в жизни может пригодиться всякий опыт, а ни с каким из местных мужиков он бы не рискнул переспать. Д’Эвин на это заметил, что все тут — страшные, как космическая война, или старые.

— Кроме нас с тобой, — ответил Джонни. — Хотя ты тоже страшный, но, если выпить, то сойдешь!

Д’Эвин в шутку на него замахнулся, но они еще немного выпили… и теперь он лежал на матрасе, стараясь не ерзать, а Джон проталкивал пальцы в массажном масле (хорошо, что еще оно нашлось у него в мастерской, а то еще машинным полить ума хватило бы) ему в задницу.

— Не больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Джон. — Я прекращу, если хочешь.

— Ты продолжай, — ответил Д’Эвин, приподнимая бедра, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Джон пыхтел и двигал пальцами. На третьем Д’Эвин не выдержал и спросил:

— Скажи, а ты что-то конкретное найти пытаешься, или уже вставишь в меня свой член, наконец? Чтобы мы перешли к следующему пункту, где я вставляю в тебя свой.

— Д’Эв, ты говнюк, — поделился Джон.

И, уже вытаскивая пальцы, задел что-то внутри Д’Эвина, отчего тот выгнулся и застонал. Это было офигеть как приятно. Смутные знания по анатомии говорили, что, в принципе, это нормально. Но сейчас Д’Эвина волновало не это, а то, как повторить.

— Что? — спросил Джон.

— Просто сделай так еще раз, — сказал Д’Эвин.

Джон вернул пальцы на место, и удовольствие стайкой мурашек прокатилось по спине до шеи, а потом перешло на остриженный затылок.

— Д’Эв? — спросил Джон. — Все нормально?

— Все просто охренительно, братец.

А потом Джон, без лишних обсуждений, опять убрал пальцы (Д’Эвин разочарованно выдохнул), но заменил их членом. И, когда он стал вколачиваться, сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее, цепляя ту самую точку, Д’Эвин и вовсе перестал думать, получалось только стонать, иногда повторять имя Джона да материться.

Он не помнил, когда и как кончил, вроде бы — даже не касаясь своего члена. А Джонни спустил следом и потом, вынув, откатился на матрас рядом.

— Если ты меня чем-то заразил — убью, — сказал Д’Эвин, косясь на брата.

— Взаимно, — вяло отмахнулся Джон. — Ну что, я теперь снизу?

— Ага. Только дух перевести дай.

Д’Эвин подозревал, что утром они будут не очень счастливы от всего этого, но пока его все устраивало, да и Джонни тоже.   
Этот вечер выходил, по крайней мере, не скучным.


End file.
